James Dean
by Lucia-Rossa
Summary: Tommy Stone aluga "Rebel Without a Cause."


Velvet Goldmine ão me pertence.

* * *

_"Rebel Without a Cause"_

Era esse o título do filme que o cantor viu na locadora. O nome lhe chamara atenção, mesmo que estivesse em um local da locadora que não lhe agradava muitos: Clássicos de Hollywood. Ele sempre tinha a impressão que aqueles filmes eram perfeitinhos demais, com suas atrizes glamorosas e atores com cabelos impecáveis. Mas aquele parecia diferente. A sinopse era ridícula como todas as outras, mas ele gostara do título e do foto que servia de capa. O ator se chamava James Dean e realmente poderia ser dito que era um sujeito interessante, mesmo depois de passados mais de trinta anos. Tommy pensou que precisava de um James Dean depois de ver o estilo da foto. Já havia visto o filme quando jovem, porém recordava pouca coisa.

Levou a fita até o atendente espinhento, que deveria ter dezessete anos, e esperou que ele entregasse o filme em um saquinho como de costume.

– Sabe que ele morreu com vinte e quatro anos?

– Não. – mentiu.

Ele odiava conversas enquanto era atendido em locadoras. Sempre tinha a impressão que os jovens espinhentos queriam mostrar seu conhecimento inútil sobre filmes, como se o salário deles fosse aumentar com isso.

– Morreu em um acidente de carro, porque gostava de testar seus limites e...

O atendente ficou mudo ao entregar a fita para a Tommy e notar que falava com uma estrela, mas ao notar que parecia má educação reparar aquele tipo de coisa, continuou timidamente:

– Bem, espero que goste do filme.

Ele meramente murmurou um "obrigado" e saiu de perto do atendente nervoso. Começara a se acostumar com esse tipo de coisa que acontecia com certa frequência desde que decidira sair do mundo dos palcos e simplesmente compor músicas para jovens artistas.

Desde que começara a circular o boato (verdadeiro) relacionando-o com Brian Slade decidiu que era a hora de parar. Tinha uma vida estabilizada e supostamente feliz. Contudo, lutava para não se ver como parte das pessoas ditas "normais"; talvez apenas mais alguém com medo de se tornar um adulto frustrado. Apesar de preferir pensar que sobreviveria ao mundo normal, que conseguiria manter sua identidade.

A identidade que lutava para deixar visível a todos. Seja pelas roupas, gostos particulares, assim como o James Dean.

Tommy chegou na casa e logo foi recebido por seu companheiro o labrador "Pláton", ligando a TV logo em seguida. Deitou-se no sofá, junto do cachorro, e assistiu ao jovem James Dean em seus atos de rebeldia em 1955. Tudo parecia tão mais simples vendo com olhos atuais, mas imaginava que naquela época, o mostrado no filme resumia bem o que era ser um jovem transgressor. Ele não fora tão diferente daqueles adolescentes de dezessete anos mostrados ao longo de horas. Apesar das décadas passadas, eram pessoas frustradas com os valores, com a forma que o mundo via certas ações e condenava seus atos. O filme só mostrava que não havíamos mudado nada...

As falas De Jim Stark foram se embaralhando lentamente e Tommy adormeceu pensando em James Dean e liberdade.

* * *

– O que te fez fugir de casa, Curt?

Fazia algum tempo que não ouvia aquele tipo de pergunta. Brian não a fizera quando o aconteceu, talvez satisfeito com as informações que possuía. Agora, parecia estranho responder aquilo, mas era algo que estava cansado de mentir. Para cada pessoa que passava na sua vida respondia alguma coisa diferente, mas seria sincero agora.

– James Dean – respondeu calmamente.

– James Dean? – ele perguntou intrigado com a resposta dada por Curt.

– Você me perguntou o que me fez fugir; o que me deu coragem. Eu pensei em fugir por um bom tempo e provavelmente o faria; mas, em um determinado momento, algum fator ajudou nessa decisão. Esse fator foi James Dean.

– Isso foi inusitado. Pensei que responderia drogas, sua rebeldia, liberdade ou até a maldita internação de merda; nunca um ator americano que morreu de acidente de carro com vinte e poucos anos.

– Você falou as razões, não nego. Uma hora, talvez fosse expulso de casa por causa de alguns desses motivos. Ainda me lembro quando minha mãe achou erva no meu travisseiro! – sorriu com certa amargura na voz.

Brian riu, e abriu o botão da calça do loiro. Beijou os lábios de Curt e iniciou os pequenos chupões pelo braço esquerdo do americano, o outro gemendo lentamente, enquanto observava tudo com um olhar satisfeito.

– Mas não é incrível? Ele era parecido comigo e com tantos jovens até...

– James Dean?

– Sim. Testou sem limites, não aceitava certas imposições... Experimentava a vida pra morrer sem frustrações. É só uma comparação boba, mas foi inevitável. Dizem que todos procuram por um herói na vida... Aí está um bom herói!

– Parece um sonhador falando, Curt. Você é estranho, garoto... Não deixa de ser excitante, mas suponho que seja porque sou um doente também.

– Sim, claro que é por este motivo – Curt respondeu beijando o namorado.

Brian limpou sua saliva do braço do loiro e disse:

– Aposto que James Dean devia ter um cacete enoooorme!

– "Um dia espero não precisar me sentir confuso ou ter vergonha de qualquer coisa que fiz. Se eu sentir isso quer dizer que pertenço a algum lugar. Você entende?" – Curt recitou com um olhar desanimado

– Ele disse isso?

– Jim Stark disse... E sabe a ironia de tudo isso?

– Não tenho ideia.

– A frase não envelheceu nada.

* * *

_"Você pode acordar agora, o universo acabou"_

_Jim Stark_

Tommy acordou com o corpo dolorido e os olhos molhados. Reviver o passado, quando ele não foi bom (ou quando foi bom demais) é sempre difícil. Mas então como se lembraria de Curt?


End file.
